wucfandomcom-20200213-history
STARBORD: Phantom Blood
STARBORD: Phantom Blood is a Season 5 story arc, in which Zachary Higgins is sent backwards in time to 19th century London, where he meets Jonathan Joestar and must find a way back home while contending with the villainous deeds of Dio Brando. This arc serves to better establish the characters of Jonathan and Dio as well as the relationship between the two, and as build-up for the Season 6 storyline. Characters Protagonists * Jonathan Joestar * Zachary Higgins Antagonists * Dio Brando * Pillar Men (act 3) Supporting Cast * George Joestar I * Dario Brando * Erina Pendleton * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Black Iron Tarkus * Konstantin * Kherrack Kro'gonan * Solaire of Astoria * Mickey Mouse Plot Act 1 After Zach is inadvertedly sent backwards in time thanks to the time powers of Mickey Mouse, he lands in London in the 19th century, where he comes across Jonathan Joestar (nicknamed JoJo), a young nobleman and the latest member in the enigmatic Joestar bloodline, attempting to defend a girl named Erina Pendleton and retrieve a stolen doll from her out of his belief in being a gentleman, only to get beaten by the two children who stole the doll in the first place. Soon, he follows Jonathan back to his home, the Joestar Estate, where he and JoJo come just in time to witness the arrival of Dio Brando to the estate, having come here out of a debt. He quickly makes himself and his intentions known by brutally kicking Jonathan's dog, Danny, and coming up with the excuse that he had panicked and attacked irrationally when George Joestar I, Jonathan's father and the current patriarch of House Joestar, makes himself known to them. He quickly introduces the children into his home, if not temporarily for Zach, and as soon as he departs it is then that Dio makes his intentions clear to the two children that he desires to be better than them, and will not accept that they excel at any subject more than him. Jonathan's life begins to spiral into torture, as George becomes more and more shameful of Jonathan's conduct, comparing it to Dio's superior tableside manners and understanding of mathematics, all reaching a breaking point when Zachary decides to help Jonathan become better than Dio. This culminates in a boxing match where JoJo is ultimately victorious over Dio. But then, suddenly, the next day, Zachary is forwards in time thanks to Mickey attempting to retrieve him. Act 2 Despite Mickey's efforts, Zachary is only sent 7 years into the future, where Jonathan and Dio have both grown up and become prolific in the fields of archaeology and law respectively, and where George Joestar has grown old and fallen terribly sick. Zach soon learns that Jonathan discovered the mysterious properties of the Stone Mask, and is busy researching it as a thesis study for his university. While researching however, the both of them discover a box that suggests that Dio is poisoning JoJo's father. They confront him, and soon they travel to Ogre Street, the most dangerous street in London, to find an apothecary to examine the poison and create a cure. When they leave, Dio formulates a plan: to use the Stone Mask's spires to kill Jonathan, and get Zachary arrested for trying to accuse Dio. However, while traveling through Ogre Street, the two are attacked by Robert E. O. Speedwagon and his gang of street thugs. But, when Speedwagon is kicked in the face, he discovers that Jonathan hasn't been killing his gang of street thugs and realizes that him and Zachary are gentlemen only trying to help George, and so he offers to help them find the apothecary. Zachary gets separated from the group and gets lost, but soon comes across Dio wandering through the night clutching a bottle of ale, hopelessly drunk. Coming across a group of vagrants, he decides to test the potential of the Stone Mask as an execution device, only to find out the mask's transformative properties as the now vampiric vagrant attacks him. Realizing now the truly potential of the Stone Mask to be used for malicious purposes, Zachary destroys it, only to get sent back into the future again thanks to Mickey. Act 3 Zachary finally arrives back to the 21st century, only to find himself in an apocalyptic future where the Academy had been destroyed, corpses lined the pavement, and a massive meteor loomed in the sky over the planet. Not only that, but he had made the horrific discovery that not only were his efforts in destroying the Stone Mask a failure, as there were now hundreds of masks lining the walls of the ruined Academy, but his friend, Kherrack, had been turned into a vampire. Zachary soon learns of Wamuu, the Pillar Man, and that Earth had been conquered by him and two other Pillar Men named Esidisi and Kars, who turn humans into vampires using the Stone Mask and use them as nourishment. After meeting with Solaire of Astoria, who attempts to fight Wamuu but fails horribly, Zachary is soon rescued by Konstantin and Mickey, part of a resistance group who are trying to stop the Pillar Men. Meeting up in the WarnerTECH building and having the situation explained to him, Zach realizes that in destroying the original Stone Mask, Jonathan would never have discovered its origin and would thusly have never taken the precautions needed to stop the Pillar Men with their eventual return. As it begins to dawn on him, the Pillar Men attack the building in full force, slaughtering the survivors. Realizing now what he must do, Zachary asks Mickey to send him back in time to prevent him from destroying the mask, which he does, meeting his past self and convincing him to not destroy the mask because of the catastrophic event that would occur. With his problems rectified, he and his past self are sent forwards in time successfully by the Mickey of the original timeline, both versions merging into Present Zachary Higgins. The story ends with Zachary visiting the ruins of the Joestar mansion and reflecting upon the past adventure, as the fate of Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando are told through an ending narration. Epilogue Traveling across the Atlantic Ocean, Sephiroth and Ghirahim discover Dio's coffin at the bottom of the ocean, where it is revealed that Dio is alive, and in possession of mysterious new powers as well as the body of the original Jonathan Joestar. Category:Time travel Category:Story arcs